une maison vide
by The CRAZY-ALLIANCE
Summary: Mathieu se sent seul, ses personnalités n'existe que pour son émission et ses journées ne se finissent pas non plus par un morceau d'ocarina de la femme parfaite. Oui, sa triste vie est bien plus banale que ce que les fans pensent. Mais aujourd'hui, il va changer la donne, aujourd'hui, il ne sera plus seul!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens voici «une maison vide» une petite (vraiment petite) histoire que j'ai écrite en sortant de français en attendant mes amis pour aller... MANGER!... hum... reprenons... une petite histoire que j'ai écrite en sortant de français, constituée de 2 chapitres. Enfin... Pas vraiment... Enfin, bref, vous verrez!

Bonne lecture!

C'est à l'époque où notre cher Mathieu travaillait encore au Mac Do.

-J'suis rentré!

-*silence total*

-*soupir* Aaaah... J'aimerai tant avoir quelqu'un qui m'attendrai tous les soirs et qui serai heureux de me voir après mon travail. Quelqu'un avec qui je serai heureux, moi aussi, heureux tous les jours, que ce quelqu'un soit un peu fou, voir même beaucoup, que ce quelqu'un soit imprévisible, que chaque soit différent sans pour autant être ennuyant, embêtant..., ce quelqu'un, j'aimerai y penser chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes et chaque seconde, ne jamais vouloir me séparer de lui, même si au fond, je saurai que je devrai m'éclipser, parfois. Et ce quelqu'un... C'est.. Non! Ce n'est pas possible! NON! Il faut que j'aille le voir!

Mathieu se mit à courir à l'extérieur

Quelques heures plus tard.

-Je suis rentré!

Mathieu avait dit cela, le sourire aux lèvres. Il enleva sa main des yeux du quelqu'un qu'il avait ramené chez lui. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda Mathieu, les yeux empli de tendresse.

-Je suis devenu accro à toi dès notre premier regard... Voici notre nouveau chez-nous! Bienvenue à toi, Wifi!

Il prit alors le petit chaton dans ses bras qu'il caressa doucement, heureux de ce nouveau compagnon. Une nouvelle vie commençait.

-Alors?... AAAAAAAAAAH! Mais soyons civilisés, voyons! arrêtez de me jeter des pierres dans la figure!

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Alors vous êtes calmés? Je vous explique... cette petite idée m'est venu en écrivant cet OS. J'y avait initialement prévu de mettre Antoine dans la fiction mais j'ai réussi, grâce à des gens qui parlaient de blagues stupides à faire aux gens de leur classe (Merci les gars!), et je me suis dit qu'une petite blagounette ne pouvait faire de mal à personne (j'ai eu tord *se frotte la tête*).

Bref... Le prochain chapitre est l'idée originale, le MaToine, le centre de votre préoccupation ! Voilà! Bonne journée, soirée et(ce qui est peu probable)/ou nuit à tous!

Mathilde.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les gens! Je poste je chapitre original de l'histoire et cette fois c'est du Matoine. Si vous trouvez que le début, c'est pareil, et bien vous avez raison! Alors si vous ne voulez pas relire le début... Et bien... dommage parce que vous allez quand meme devoir!

* * *

C'est à l'époque où notre cher Mathieu travaillait encore au Mac Do.

-J'suis rentré!

-*silence total*

-*soupir* Aaaah... J'aimerai tant avoir quelqu'un qui m'attendrai tous les soirs et qui serai heureux de me voir après mon travail. Quelqu'un avec qui je serai heureux, moi aussi, heureux tous les jours, que ce quelqu'un soit un peu fou, voir même beaucoup, que ce quelqu'un soit imprévisible, que chaque soit différent sans pour autant être ennuyant, embêtant..., ce quelqu'un, j'aimerai y penser chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes et chaque secondes, ne jamais vouloir me séparer de lui, même si au fond, je saurai que je devrai m'éclipser, parfois. Et ce quelqu'un... C'est.. Non! Ce n'est pas possible! NON! Il faut que j'aille le voir!

Mathieu se mit à courir à l'extérieur

Quelques heures plus tard.

-Je suis rentré!

Mathieu avait dit cela, le sourire aux lèvres. Il enleva sa main des yeux du quelqu'un qu'il avait ramené chez lui. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda Mathieu, les yeux empli de tendresse.

-Je suis devenu accro à toi dès notre premier regard... Voici notre nouveau chez-nous! Bienvenue à toi, Antoine!

Antoine pris alors Mathieu dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'il était «Trop mignon» (Mathieu qui est mignon, Hein!)

-Queoa?! Mais..., les joues de Mathieu étaient devenues rouge écarlates

-Chuuuuut C'était super mignon comment tu m'as demandé le fait que je vive chez toi en colocation!

-Mais... J'ai juste besoin de compagnie... et de... vie dans cet appart...

-Oui mais moi, je t'aime!

Mathieu n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer qu'Antoine s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres. Pour eux, une nouvelle vie commençait.

* * *

Alors? C'est pas gentil de me jeter des pierres vous êtes méchants! Bref ce chapitre se fini mieux? Je viens de penser à une suite... Dites-moi quoi dans en review!


End file.
